White-Crowned Sparrow
by Phantom Joker's Revenge
Summary: Marcus Volturi, one of the three vampire kings, is heartbroken and in pain, even thousands of years later. Even with his two brothers doing everything possible to cheer him up, Marcus is contemplating the end to his second life. Until feeding time that is. Watch as a delectable morsel on the menu, brings three vampires to their knees. Marcus/OC/Caius/Aro
1. Chapter 1

Sparrow. White-Crowned Sparrow. A small, fragile bird.

Marcus thought that Friday would be like any ordinary Friday. Honestly, he didn't even know if it was Friday, the days and nights were all one continuous blur of nothingness. No emotions were in him, he knew they were around him, but he didn't feel them. He was in nothingness. He was the nothingness.

He was damned to an existence he didn't want anymore. Being a vampire was hard enough. Being a human drinking vampire was worse. Being a human drinking vampire who had a special gift, was torture. Being a human drinking vampire with a gift and being one of the three Vampire Kings, was hell.

If he were a regular vampire, he could have "accidentally" walked into another's territory and have been killed. If he didn't have a gift, he wouldn't attract any attention and would have died easier. If he weren't a Volturi King, he would have been able to flee this meaningless existence. He knew that nobody would dare kill him, everyone knew that Aro and Caius would avenge him in a terrifying manner.  
Everyone thought it was because by killing him, it was an attack on the Volturi and their power, but Aro and Caius would avenge him because they were brothers, the tightest knit group that Marcus had seen in his years as a Bond Seer.  
And those two were the only reason he hadn't found a somebody to kill him yet. After losing his beautiful, perfect love, Didyme, Marcus hadn't wanted to live. The only thing keeping him in his second life were his two brothers.  
Aro knew of his depressing and suicidal thoughts, every time he touched him he felt the pain and despair coming from Marcus. Aro would feel guilty for killing his sister, in blood and venom, and Marcus's love, but Marcus had ordered her death himself, so he didn't feel guilty. He only felt guilt about not finding out about Didyme's intentions sooner and sparing his brother's pain.  
Aro tried not to touch Marcus too much, but not for the reasons you might think. Aro knew how much it bothered Marcus to bother him, it made Marcus guilty to cause pain to one of his brothers, so if he could take away some of his low feelings, then Aro wouldn't touch him.

Caius always tried to cheer him up, and when they were alone it worked, his dry humor was something he and Marcus had in common. He knew that his brother Marcus liked to read so he would find rare books to give him as gifts. Marcus's library was full of stolen books by now, but it made him happy, if only for a little while. Caius's hatred for humans was his own way of avenging Marcus's pain. That skilled manipulator had left Marcus for one, so it only made sense that they should all die.

Both of his brothers had tried on so many accounts to bring him to love again. They would bring beautiful vampires and human girls to him, but all in vain. Sure, Marcus took advantage of the gifts that his brothers so desperately wanted him to enjoy and fall in love with, but after it was done, he would leave as soon as possible and he never took the same gift twice.

Everyone knew that Marcus Volturi, was a shell of what he had once been.

Marcus spent his days in the throne room, staring vacantly through a stained glass window that Aro had strategically place to the right of Marcus's throne, so it wouldn't seem that Marcus was just staring at a wall. The stained glass was beautiful, lots of colors and excellent workmanship. In the center of the design was a snake, a red cobra and around it were various wild life and swirls of design. It was a beautiful piece really, but as the years had gone by, the piece had lost its brilliance to Marcus, and he was thinking about replacing it.

That Friday, that fateful Friday, it was close to feeding time, and Aro and Caius were talking about one thing or another concerning something or other, and Marcus as usual was staring at his stained window.

He decided he would change the window after feeding time, maybe Caius would make him another one. He was just deciding on this, when he noticed something that changed his life forever.

He could hear the group Heidi was leading towards them, their beating hearts were gushing blood, but they didn't matter at all.

He had had an epiphany of a life time, how could he had not noticed it before?

The red cobra he had once thought so beautiful and sweet, was a disgusting vile creature. In the corner of the window, where the cobra's tail ended, was a White-Crowned Sparrow dying in the cobra's killing embrace. The cobra could care less, it was staring at another prey. The cobra was killing this innocent, beautiful creature, and it didn't have the decency to even look at it, or kill it quickly.

He was so wrapped up in his moment pitying the poor sparrow, that he didn't notice when the Volturi's meal was inside the throne room, or when Aro gave his customary greeting, or when the screams started, and he most definitely didn't notice when his prey was at his feet, staring at him, until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn Wire had always been a strange girl. When she was six years old and in kindergarten, she would play by herself near the woods that surrounded her school, and pretend she was a princess who could speak to animals instead of playing house with the other girls. She would get in trouble for day dreaming all her life. But she couldn't help it, she knew that the small town life would never be for her. She would never be happy living as a housewife with A grade children. She just wasn't programmed that way. She believed in romance, but she never met a boy who understood her, who without saying a word, said "I love you". Nobody understood her wandering, day dreaming, being. She wasn't lonely, she had herself, and that was enough.  
After graduating, Evelyn left her disapproving parents, and traveled through Africa. She decided not to go to college, she would enjoy the world first, and then decide what to do with her life.  
She didn't have any friends, but the animals that she met on her travels. She always felt like she could understand them, and after calming down a hungry lion from eating a group of tourists, most people agreed with her.

She was a solitary girl, and she was fine with that. That didn't mean that she was anti-social, or mean to people. She was actually very nice, mature, and seemed to care a lot about people, people loved being around her, but she never felt confident enough in people to call them "friends".

After leaving Africa, Evelyn decided to go travel Europe, by this time she was nineteen, and using the money she had earned working in a African animal reservation, she hopped on a plane and arrived in Italy.

Her first and only stop would be Volterra, though she wouldn't know about the "only" part until it was too late.

She arrived in a cab, entered a cheap hotel with beautiful, old architecture, and showered. She only had with her a backpack, a suitcase, and a violin. Inside the violin case's lining, was a secret pocket with all of her money and identification. She took out a couple of bills, put them in the bra pocket she had sewn on herself so she wouldn't get pick-pocketed, and put on a white, knee length dress with African tribal designs painted on the hem. She picked up her professional camera to take with her, taking pictures was a skill she had picked up on in Africa, along with playing the violin. Pulling on her favorite article of clothing, her worn leather cowboy hat with a rare white sparrow feather woven in, Evelyn made her way out of the small hotel room.  
Evelyn had perfected the art of going unnoticed in her years of traveling. It was an important skill to have, and she had perfected it to the letter. She knew it was better to look like a citizen than a tourist. Tourists were more frequently robbed, and people tended to be hostile towards them. So when nobody looked her way as she walked through the Italian streets taking pictures of the beautiful architecture and culture, she didn't mind. Evelyn spent all morning taking pictures and enjoying the beautiful Italian sun.  
When the clock tower rang twelve, she decided to stop by a nice little cafe for a cup of coffee and a raspberry tart that looked and smelled delicious. There is nothing better than coffee and raspberries in her opinion. As she was finishing up the last sips of coffee, she saw a group of tourists being led by a remarkably beautiful woman. She really was beautiful, and Evelyn could see that she had everybody entranced in her speech as she showed the group various landmarks. Evelyn kept herself hidden in the shadows of the cafe, and picked up her camera to shoot a couple of pictures of the beautiful women leading the tourists. She got a couple of good shots of the "Pied Piper", until she noticed that they were walking into a dark hallway. Immediately Evelyn made her way over to the end of the group, quietly and staying in the shadows. The tour inside this building was amazing, the architecture grand and beautifully made, but Evelyn was much more interested in this strange woman. She clearly wasn't human, it was too ridiculous to suggest she was. Evelyn had always felt like supernatural beings could be real, and her time in Africa had taught her that they were. But those had been beasts, this woman leading them was something else. Evelyn couldn't believe how idiotic these people were, following the woman blindly. Then again, she was following the same woman, so maybe humans in general were just idiotic as a whole. Evelyn made her way towards one old couple in the back, to ask what this creature's name was.  
"Excuse me, what is the tour guide's name again?" Evelyn asked the man who looked quite taken with the "Pied Piper".  
"Oh, her name is Heidi, she offered this tour for us, completely free! Isn't she kind? Volunteering her time to show us the culture of this city?" The old man gushed to me, never taking his eyes off of the mahogany haired beauty. Heidi must have some kind of attracting signal to her, maybe this perfect beauty she had, had something to do with what kind of creature she was.  
They were getting closer to two large double oak doors, and the closer they got, the better Evelyn felt. Strange, because as soon as Heidi opened the doors, and the tourists walked in, including Evelyn, she knew that she was going to die.  
She was in a room full of vampires. Vampires were basically indestructible, and they drank blood. Human blood. According to her books. Not the wussy vampire books that described the act of drinking blood like some kind of freakish orgasm. No, Evelyn read the books where vampires held no remorse, killed and slaughtered painfully with no regard to human life. Evelyn was going to die, all of the foolish tourists in here were going to die as well, and Evelyn hadn't even been able to play her violin one last time.

She really should have cut down on her curiosity.  
The tourists were all beginning to get suspicious, and fearful, the feelings were so concentrated Evelyn could taste them in the air. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a tall man in a black suit stood up from one of the three thrones on a dais and clapped his hands. Evelyn made sure not to look him in the eyes, vampires clearly had some kind of hypnotizing power if all of these people followed Heidi here blindly. And you know what they say, the eyes are the window to the soul, so no way in hell was she about to look a vampire in the eye.  
"Welcome to Volterra!" The black suited man clapped his hands, and the screams started as vampires appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. Evelyn didn't even notice the blood or hungry stares or even the fangs piercing flesh. Evelyn found herself staring at a slumped figure on a throne, that was looking at a stained window rather sadly. He, this vampire, looked like the life had been taken from him, to be replaced by immeasurable sadness. Evelyn felt inexplicably drawn to this lone vampire who hadn't even glanced at the blood gushing from open wounds. Evelyn hadn't been noticed by any vampires yet, she had staid by the back, the back of her thighs, flushed from the cold the stone wall behind her produced. Evelyn felt the need to go to him, even if it was her last action before she died at his hands. Or should she say fangs? Using her evasiveness she had picked up on from working with wild animals, she slowly but efficiently made her way towards the vampire. He was so pale, he looked so fragile. He was dressed in black robes over a black suit with a white dress shirt. He had a golden chain with a tasteful golden V on the end.

V, for Volterra?

His dark wavy hair reached his slumped shoulders. Evelyn made her way until the second step of the four step dais, before the silent killer reacted. Within a second, Evelyn was in the vampire's strong grip and her camera wasn't around her neck anymore. She didn't look into his eyes, directly, but she could sense the sadness and despair pouring out of them. He had her wrist in his large hand, holding it strong enough to bruise. But Evelyn didn't care about the pain at that moment. She just wanted to comfort this beautifully haunted creature. Without a thought to the consequences, she raised her hand and gently brushed her fingertips against his cheek. He had such a handsome face. Evelyn knew she was going to die at this man's hands. She knew it so clearly, she should be begging for her life, begging him not to kill her. Instead, she said the words nobody, not even her, were expecting.  
"Are you going to be all right?"

Marcus's POV

How could I have not noticed my prey had gotten so close to me? But I guess even vampires get caught up in their thoughts every once in a while. I grabbed her and held her close, I liked drinking from their wrists, more than their necks. Necks were too personal for my taste.  
Oh did this one smell good. She smelled very good. Like...raspberries. And a hint of coffee. I started inhaling deeper so I could keep this scent in me forever. She didn't look me in the eyes, but she was gorgeous. Long strawberry blond hair, blue eyes...White dress, black leather cowboy hat. She looked so innocent. Such a gorgeous human. I took off her camera, it was blocking my view. There we go, beautiful, gorgeous body. If her face looked so innocent, her body was built for sin. Hips wide enough to hold on to, small waist, full breasts, long golden legs. Built for sin, I tell you.  
I was readying myself to sink my fangs into her pulsing pulse. She looked so relaxed, not like the screaming and gurgling humans being fed on. I was so distracted by her beauty, I didn't notice she was touching my cheek until after she had completed the act. Her touch was so comforting, like a butterfly. Then she spoke.

"Are you going to be all right?" She asked in her angel voice. The worry in her voice almost bought me to my knees. She looked so worried about me, even if she wouldn't keep eye contact with me. She wasn't afraid, she looked like she knew she was going to die, she didn't look afraid. Just worried. Worried...over me.  
"I...I'll be all right." I managed to stutter out. She sighed happily and closed her eyes for a moment. I took that time to look through her bonds, she most likely had a boyfriend somewhere, maybe he was in this room. I concentrated and found...nothing. She was tied down to nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like she had never met a person before. This was impossible. She didn't even have familial bonds.

She was the easiest prey. Smelled good, wasn't struggling to get away, had no family of friends that could try to avenge her. Strange human.

"Good. Try to be as quick as you can please." She opened her eyes and smiled such a lovely smile. It took me a second to figure out that she was talking about me killing her. I nodded to show that I understood, and raised her wrist to my mouth in a daze. I bit my fangs into her blood stream and she closed her eyes. She tasted delicious. To try to make it as quick as I could, I took her other wrist and bit that one too, so she would lose blood faster and become unconscious. I didn't let my venom enter her blood stream, it would hurt her. I felt venom gathering in my eyes as I killed this innocent, beautiful, human. But this is how the world works, prey gets eaten. Just like the sparrow in the cobra's grip.  
Then she opened her caring eyes, and stared right into mine.

**MATE! MINE!**

The animal inside of me roared, and I saw our bond appear suddenly. I had found her, she was here, finally. My beautiful mate. Mine. And she was closing her eyes. Why was she closing her eyes? Her heart is getting weaker...why? My animal didn't understand why our gorgeous mate was closing her eyes. Was she tired?  
Then it hit us. I was draining her life. I was killing my mate. And I couldn't seem to stop. I fell to my knees as she weakened, holding her to me as I stared, helplessly compelled to drink her blood. I was panicking, soon she would die and I would have killed her.

_Aro! Help! Please! Make me stop! Please! Help her!_

I thought as loud as I could, hoping Aro would hear me over his blood lust. Two seconds later, Caius was holding me back, and Aro was holding my mate. She was weak, and laying on the ground as Aro supported her head. Caius had me pinned to the ground, growling lowly, trying to figure out what was happening. Aro must have asked for his help with his power. My mate looked so weak, it broke my heart. Her bond to me was strong, she didn't hate me at least. I knew my bond to her must be as strong as well. I wasn't able to see the bonds I made. Aro could, through my thoughts, but I couldn't.

Aro looked between me and her, and Caius was doing the same. I saw a strange glittering gold substance form in between Caius and the girl, and Aro and the girl. It took me a second, but I figured it out. I needed to experience my mate through all of my senses before I realized she was my mate. Sight, Touch, Smell, Hearing, and finally, Taste. If my hunch was correct, Aro and Caius would have to do exactly what I asked of them.

"Seal her wounds, both of you! NOW!" I ordered loudly. Aro and Caius were shocked at me giving orders, but they obeyed. Clearly they knew it was important or else I wouldn't have ordered it. Caius let me go, and touched the girl. As one, they bent down and licked up her wounds, sealing the cuts on her wrists. My mate opened her eyes slowly at seeing two vampires licking her wrists, and they looked her right in the eye. Now all she had to do was...

"Vampires shouldn't eat watermelon." She promptly said, and passed out. Strange first words to her mates, but she must have been woozy from the blood loss. As soon as her eyes closed, Aro and Caius's eyes widened in shock, and the golden ties intensified.

We had finally found our true mate.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everybody for their lovely reviews and reads...THANKS! And a big hug from the Volturi Kings to each of you for reading ;)

If you have any suggestions on things that should/could/you would love to happen in this story, please tell me! Fanfiction is From the People, To the People, so please! Suggest your pretty little hearts away.

So Long, and Thanks For All the Reviews.

PhantomJoker's Revenge.

* * *

Aro POV

Most vampires know about my gift. The ability to see every thought someone has ever had by physical touch. The only people who know the real extent of my gift are Marcus and Caius, the two I trust most.

Once I touch you, I can hear your thoughts, anytime that I want. Of course only the superficial ones, the deeper ones I need physical touch for. And once I have read your mind, I am able to project my thoughts to other people.  
It's a handy gift to have, I must admit. But I never realized exactly how useful it was until that fateful Friday.

Caius and I were talking about how we should help Marcus. We had tried everything. Gifts of all sorts, women, vampire and human. We had even tried to send him a few men. But nothing. He was still cut off from the world. From his emotions. If I had known...

"_Don't think that, you couldn't have known."_ Caius thought through our mind bond. I guess I must have been projecting without noticing. No matter what he said, until Marcus was his old self again, I would still carry that guilt.

But thank goodness it was feeding time, blood always made me feel better. Heidi led in the tourists, and Jane and Alec closed the doors quietly behind them. I stood up and gave my customary greeting, which was also the green light signal for the guards who would join us today. We had feeding time twice a week, and if somebody wanted more, they had to go hunt themselves, away from Volterra.

Caius and I leaped towards our prey, and we attacked with the skill thousands of years brings us. Not a drop spilled or wasted. My animal roared in the delight of the fresh kill. Every vampire has an animal inside them. Some are more at the surface than others, but never make the mistake of thinking there isn't a blood loving animal waiting to break free and create chaos.  
As leaders of the Volturi, and the vampire world, we tried not to be ruled by our animals, it was important to be calm and collected at all times.

As I was finishing off my second human, I heard Marcus's voice in my head.  
The desperation in it had me call for Caius and together we pried Marcus off of a human girl he was draining. He looked horrified at his actions, like he had almost committed the ultimate crime.

I glanced at the human girl, and noticed Caius was too. She was beautiful, very beautiful. I wanted her badly, right away. Caius was growling lowly as he looked at the girl too, while pinning down Marcus. He was always much more in touch with his animal than Marcus and I, especially after that snake, Didyme, but when I looked into Marcus's eyes, I saw the animal in him being bought to light.

"Seal her wounds, both of you, NOW!" Marcus's animal ordered. Without a second thought, Caius got off of Marcus and bent his head to lick her wrist, as did I. She tasted delicious, so good! Marcus looked like he was waiting for something, and I was about to ask him what, until the beautiful human spoke.

"Vampires shouldn't eat watermelon." Her beautiful, angelic voice reached down to the abyss my heart used to lay in, and tugged at it. Her eyes, so beautiful, so intense. Blue, pretty blue.

**MATE! Mine. Mine. Mine. My mate! **

My animal growled and I felt myself gasp. This beautiful girl was my true mate.

Caius's POV

The moment she spoke and I looked into her eyes, I lost all control of myself. My animal was in control of our body. We had found our mate. Our true mate.

Caius's Animal POV

Mine. My mate. Beautiful mate. So beautiful.  
Aro, brother, is too close to my mate. I growled at him in warning. He was my brother, but mate comes first. To my surprise he growled back, and held her closer.

"Brothers, please!" Marcus, brother, begged and an image of us three in the exact position we were in now, but through Marcus's perspective entered my mind. The three of us had strong, brilliant, golden bonds to my mate. That must mean...she wasn't my mate...

She was our mate.

I was okay with that. I was better than okay with that, I was ecstatic and I could tell Aro and Marcus were too. This meant that we had a very strong mate, a very worthy mate. This way, the Volturi kings would be more united.

Suddenly someone stepped forward, towards us and our mate.  
I stood up and roared at them and hissed, all of them must leave, Now! They mustn't be near our mate, or I would kill them. All of them. They didn't all get the message, until Marcus roared. Marcus's animal was powerful, everybody knew the legends, even if nobody had seen him in a long time. It felt good to have my brother back.  
They all ran out of the throne room and shut the doors behind them, terrified. Only Jane looked back, and Aro roared at her too. Marcus growled and paced in between the doors and our mate. He would, I would, Aro would, protect our mate no matter the cost.

When Vampire's meet their true mate, their animals loosen their chains and step out. Until the true mate coaxes them back in their chains, vampire males don't allow any vampires or humans to be near their mate for the first four to twenty hours.

Marcus finally stopped pacing and sat down, watching the door. Aro looked a bit lost, but he held our mate lovingly and carefully. Aro's animal had always been more sensitive and tame.

Marcus began shedding his clothes as did I, while Aro held our mate. When we were fully naked, we took our mate from his arms and held her while he took his clothes off. It made us feel better, skin on skin contact. We didn't take her clothes off, we didn't think she would like that, however much WE would like it.  
Marcus motioned to me to lay down on the stone floor and I did. He held our mate and placed her on top of me, curling up on her left side, while Aro curled up on her right.  
Marcus, with this act of submission, had let me be the dominant one, his animal still wasn't accustomed to being outside his chains, he was afraid he would hurt our mate if he were the dominant one, even though he was the strongest male, he chose to hand over dominance to me. I hummed softly to let him know how grateful I was. Our mate was still human, it was important to handle her carefully.


End file.
